


Fallout: The Survival

by jennavonlynn



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Before, Capitol Wasteland, F/M, Fallout, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Other, Survival, War, Wasteland, great, prewar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennavonlynn/pseuds/jennavonlynn
Summary: This is the story about Charlie, a pre-war character trying to survive the new world of the wasteland.





	1. The Beginning

Part One:

 

Hearing the shots go off, I had been brought back to reality. I looked up at my mother trying not to cry as the bugle played. I looked down at the coffin, the men in uniforms folding the flag as my father's coffin lowered into the ground.

 

I’m not sure what exactly is happening. He was always there, he said he always would be there. I felt hot with anger;  _ why would he leave me? _ My father was a strong man very proud of our country, he joined the Army to help protect us from those who would hurt us. But now he laid in this coffin, dead.

 

The bugle stops and he’s lowered into the ground. One of the men marched up to my mother and handed her the folded flag saluting. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, the pain on my mother’s face was nothing that I had ever seen before. She held that flag against her chest as the tears went down her face.

 

I didn't know what to do, how do I comfort my mom like she always did for me. I couldn’t do anything.

 

As we got up to start walking to the car grandma took the stroller with my brother in it from my mom’s side. After getting seated in the car I looked up to the front seat “Grandma?” She looked back at me, “Yes Charlie dear?” I could tell she was trying to hold back crying. “When we get back home can we watch the Silver Shroud?” I started to play with my jacket button “Yes, we can. How about I make some Blamco too?” I started to nod, grandma smiled and turned back around.

 

We got back home and it felt... different. My mom went into her room as my grandmother started fixing some food. I went to turn on the tv to change it to the “Silver Shroud.” I looked up at the clock Only 10 more minutes till we find out who The Mechanist is. I look over to where my brother is playing with his toys. “Richey, do you want some mac and cheese?” I said pointing to grandma, “Mac and chweese!” Richey said nodding his head not looking up from playing with his blocks. I looked back to the tv and waited till the show came on.

 

Richey stopped playing with his blocks and walked over to grandma. “When is daddy coming home?” he asked, pulling on her skirt. She stopped stirring the food and looked down at him “I’m sorry baby, but he won't be coming home. He’s visiting grandpa in heaven.” Her voice started to crack she turned back to focusing on the mac and cheese. Richey looked back at me and came back to sit on the couch “I can't wait for daddy to come home, I want to show him my new toy!” I wanted to tell him that he was never coming back, he left us. I was starting to feel hot again, I d to watch my show and forget that this happened.

 

Grandma called us to get up to go to the table for dinner and she left to go check in with my mother while we ate. Richey was playing with his food when mom came back out, her cheeks puffy and makeup smeared. “Children, grandma is going to be staying with us for a little longer, remember to be good.” she turned on her heel and went back to her room.

 

_ Yes, it is time we knew the truth. Who is The Mechanist? _

 

The Mistress of Mystery appeared on the tv next to the masked mechanist about to take off the helmet

 

_ By the rays of Rah, The Mechanist is none other than… _

 

“Oh! Who is it? No!” I shouted to the TV.

 

_ Mayor Murphy! Of course, it all makes sense. _

 

“Grandma! Look it was Mayor Murphy!” Grandma looked up from knitting on the couch “Oh that scoundrel.” she exclaimed.

 

_ He, he, he... my death in that alley: a ruse. He was one of my robots. But by being dead… _

 

the Silver Shroud interrupted Mayor Murphy.

 

_ You could turn your little hobby into a full-time endeavour. _

 

_ And the real estate papers? _ The Silver shroud asked

 

The Mistress of Mystery pulled up some papers from the suitcase next to the mayor.  _ A rancorous ruse! A spiteful sham! All to throw us off the trail! _

 

The mayor looked up at her  _ Yes, is was... masterplan. And you, ruined it all! But what happens now. I need... a doctor! An... ambulance! _

 

He clutched onto his chest 

 

_ Stalwart Shroud, could it be? Can the mewling Mechanist not foresee his fate? _

 

_ My... fate? What... fate?  _ He looked back at the Silver Shroud his eyes widened  _ Death has come for you, Mayor Murphy! And I am its Shroud! _

 

Gunshots were heard and the screen went dark

 

_ What will become of our stalwart hero? Find out what happens next week, on another exciting episode of... The Silver Shroud! _

 

“Ok kids, time to go to bed” grandma turned off the tv. “Grandma! Did you see how the Silver Shroud kicked that bad guy with his super boot?” “Yes dear, I did see.” We crawled into bed and grandma went to go turn off the light. “Good night boys I’ll see you in the morning” The room went dark and I was alone with my thoughts. Looking up onto the ceiling I was hoping to see the lights of dad’s car shine in. The room started to become dark as my eyelids grew heavy.

 

a dream, dad will be sitting at the breakfast table and everything will be normal. My eyes finally closed and I drifted into sleep.


	2. The Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is all grown up now, but this is when his life takes a turn for the worst.

It's been 7 years since my father's funeral, it’s almost like it was always like this. It doesn't hurt anymore, I no longer feel angry with him for dying.

 

It's a chilly morning in October. The war raging on, we’re getting desperate for resources, and Canada’s has been annexed. China’s been very quiet, nothing much on the news. Being 17 years old I told mom that I was going to join the Army so I can support the family, like father used to. I can see the joy on her face, then pain. I forget that it still hurts her. Richey doesn't have very many memories with him though, so he became close to mother and closer to me.

 

I walk with Richey to school, he was asking questions as we take our normal short cut to the school, “Charlie?” he asked a little less excited then before “Yeah?” I say “Are you going to join the army?” he stopped, looking down, Bending to his level “It’s what I have to do, who else is going to stop the commies?” I say smiling “But dad..he died in the army, he died in Anchorage!” he was starting to panic a little bit, I reach down to hold onto him “I’m not going to go away, I’ll be staying here in Virginia. I promise, I’m not going to leave you or mom.” He starts to breathe better and content with the answer I gave him “Ok Charlie, as long as you promise you wont leave me.” He smiles, that smile always gets to me and he knows it. I drop him off at school and walk back home.

 

The walk home was lonely, I start to think if joining the Army was the best for us. _What if I die?_ I brush the feeling aside, finally arriving home. Mom was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast, “Are you not going to school today?” not looking up from washing a plate. “No, I don’t feel like it.” I sit down in front of the TV and turn it on to the news. Mom walks over, wiping her hands on her apron. “Well, that means that you can run by the Vault-Tec offices with me to finish paperwork. Thanks to your father we have a place for us there.” Mom says “I’ll go with you, if that’ll make you happy” I said, smiling at her.

 

Going to the Vault-Tec office was like committing to the fact that it will happen, no one wanted to actually say it. It’s almost as if they know it’s coming. But of course, who would know that? Mom was filling out the rest of the paperwork. The representative that was helping was more nervous then when he came to our door.

 

“You will want to sign and initial there and there” He was pointing out a few spots on the paperwork. “Now you're sure there will be enough room for both of my sons?” My mother asked for the 3rd time. “Heh..um..yes ma’am, the vaults are state of the art and have enough space for each of you to have your own room.” He started to shuffle around,  “We can go on a tour of one if you would like, we have a replica here in the office." “Oh, that’s ok” my mother said sounding satisfied. “Alright, the paperwork is finished.” He stood up and offered out his hand “Welcome to the Vault-Tec family!” We shook his hand and started walking out of the building.

 

Planned for the future I kept thinking. How is a future underground any better? On our way home we were discussing what emergency items we should have packed and ready to go. It was strange to think that these vaults were being built when I was born and they’ve finished most of them by now. They said there would be enough space for everyone in the country. How did they get that many resources? Everyone was running low especially on fuel. Heck, gas prices were clear above $7,000.00 by now. Everyone who used to drive doesn't anymore. New cars parked in garages were mere lawn ornaments.

 

We got back home and I turned the news back on just for the background noise...

 

_and in today's news Captain Roger Maxson executes chief scientist Robert Anderson. we’ll have more information later today._

 

“That disgusts me what that man did.” My mother commented “using American soldiers as experiments. Your father looked up to the Captain. He would said he was a strong leader and wasnt foolish,” “That's right dad met him in Washington didn't he?” I ask. “Boy! Your father loved talking about that night. It was one your favorite stories when you were younger.” Her smile starts to dwindle and she goes about trying to keep herself busy.

 

She looks up at the clock “Looks like it's almost time for your brother to get out. Could you go pick him up today? Your grandmother is coming back over tonight for dinner” as she starts taking some food out of the fridge. “Of course I will” I give her a peck on the head, funny how I was now taller than her. She always said that I was going to be tall like my father and that always comforted me.

 

It’s starting to get chilly and neighbors are putting up decorations. Simple pumpkins and paper skeletons hanging in the windows. Richey loves halloween, trick or treating was always a fun pass time for us. All the neighbors hand out good candy, but I’m getting older so I’ll be walking around with him this year.

 

I get to the school and check my watch, there are still 5 minutes before the bell rings. While waiting I hear a low rumble in the distance. Not sure what is happening I walk to the road and looked down. I see that there are Army trucks coming towards the school. As they’re driving by I notice soldiers were marching forward as well.

 

_Well that’s never good_

 

A few of the neighbors around the school also walked out of their homes to find out what was happening. I hear the bell ring and I run back to the school to grab Richey. “What are all the big trucks for, Charlie?” a few more trucks drove passed us while we’re walking. “I’m not sure, it looks like they're headed for the vault by the church. We’ll watch the news to see if they can tell us anything” that seems topleasey him and the rest of the walk home is quiet.

 

A few days pass by with nothing happening. No news reports on why the army trucks had arrived, it was if it had never happened. We’re all eating breakfast when Richey spoke up “Mom, can I stay home today?” Mom looked up from the newspaper “Why, what is it dear?” “I'm not feeling good.” She set down the newspaper and goes into the bathroom to grab the thermometer. “Here put this under your tongue.” She hands it to him, it beeps shortly after, “Looks like your getting a light fever, yes you can stay home, but no TV.” she turns to look at me, “Charlie, can you please go to Texaco and find some aspirin for your brother?” she opens her purse and hands me some money “Can I get a drink too?” she hands me a few more bills and smiles “be back soon.”

 

I put on my jacket as I leave. It was a chilly morning and the streets were bare, It was going to be a long walk and I was going to take my time. But the last few weeks have been busy and it's nice to be able to walk and get some time to myself.

 

I finally get to the store and head to the pharmacy counter and grabbed the aspirin. I look over at the drinks and see that they have. One bottle left

 

_Nuka-Cola Quantum no way_

 

I walked over to pick up the glowing blue bottle and look around to make sure no one else is coming to get it. I go up to the check out, an older man looked at me from behind his glasses, “aren't you supposed to be in school young man?” I shook my head “I’m actually going to be joining the Army, gonna fill out the papers today.” That seems to bring a smile to his face. “Ah, well good on you then” he finishes up and was putting the items in a paper bag.

 

I grabbed the bottle of quantum and popped off the cap. As I was bring the bottle up to my lips I overheard the news announcer on the radio.

 

_Followed by... yes, followed by flashes._

 

_Blinding flashes._

 

_Sounds of explosions... We're... we're trying to get confirmation..._

 

_But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations..._

 

_We do have... coming in... confirmed reports._

 

_I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania._

 

_My God._

 

Then there was static.

 

Everything drops from my hands as I run outside, everyone is panicking. I need to go to the vault I start running back home to make sure Mom and Richey will get there. I arrive home and see that the door is wide open, “Mom!” I yell “Richey?” No one answers.

 

_They’ve already started to go to the vault_

 

I turn back around and start running to catch up. There people everywhere, Some are standing looking at the sky. I still can't find them how did they get out of the house so fast? My lungs are starting to burn from running. I see the church where the vault is located in the distance, It gives me hope to keep running. I am a few blocks away, almost to safety, I keep thinking to myself. I entered the church and it’s empty. I run towards the basement doors to head to the vault I’m too late I arrive in time to watch the vault door seal. I am alone. A bright light comes into the basement windows. Then crashing noises coming from within the church.

 

_What’s happening, what am I going to do?_


	3. What am I going to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bombs have fallen, people are dying and Charlie is alone.

It’s been two weeks since the bombs fell.

 

Life has been completely changed. I hope that my mother and brother made it into the vault on time. Getting out of the church was difficult. Luckily a basement window had been broke and I was able to make it out with a few scratches. But the most pain was from being thrown against the foundation from the shockwaves.

 

I've been busy sorting out the garbage from our home. I’m finding photos burned or broken toys from Richeys room. As I was sorting through everything I notice that the basement door was open. After father died, mom never went downstairs that was his place. I crept downstairs my heart jumped into my throat when I saw that everything that my father had left behind.

 

There was all his old rewards, clothes and projects that he was working on. I walk further into the back of the room and see that there’s a safe. The door was wide open most of the contents broken. One thing that stayed safe was my father's burial flag. I immediately remove it from the safe and wipe any grime away. There was some rips in it due to the items in the safe. I made sure to take this with me. After looking around the basement a little more I find a stimpack that my father was saving in a box. I went back up the stairs and left home.

 

I went back to the church to set up a makeshift camp. I kept hoping that they would open the vault door but I knew that was impossible. Once the vault had sealed it had also determined my fate, I wish I could see my mother and my brother again. 

 

The church had became a safe haven for a few people and myself in the coming weeks. In times of hardship you see the strong and the weak. Some people had formed gangs and would terrorize groups that try to survive. Most of us had to take shifts to make sure people wouldn't come take what we had stored. Luckily for paranoia that the chinese would come most people had stockpiled weapons. Each of us had something to help protect us. 

 

But that didn't mean we couldn't protect ourselves from radiation poisoning. Children and the elderly became sick. It was hard to make sure they had water and food but rationing was putting a strain on us. Soon most had passed away, it was hard on some of us younger kids as we had to take care of it. Once you buried enough bodies you become numb.

 

Some of the refugees decided to move on to DC to see if there was somewhere safer despite us asking them to stay. We set up recon team led by surviving soldiers to look for food and water. We learned how to boil water and food cooked thoroughly. We knew that it was still not safe but it’s what you need to do to survive

 

It was early on Christmas day. The air was still filled with the smell of burning buildings even though most of the fires went out days ago. Where there would be snow was dirt. I stood at the cemetery where my father was buried, I sat in silence looking at his plot. Over the years the engravings on his stone was wearing away. I thought about the day before dad left for Anchorage. I failed him I was supposed to make sure Mom and Richey was ok now I don't know if they died or made it to the vault. I thought coming here would help like it did so many times before. I would talk to dad, I dreamt that he would appear and give me some advice about what to do. But in this moment I was completely abandoned. No parents no brother no friends no one. I got back up and wiped off my jeans.

 

I headed back towards the church to go start my shift. I know I wasn't the only one some of these people have seen their loved ones pass on in front of them. Some like myself never knew what happened. Most didn't get accepted into the vaults due to not having enough money or status to reserve a spot. We got ours because military and government got first pick in most areas. I got back to camp and I headed to the camps leader to grab my pick of weapon. I took the next shift due to nightmares so sleeping was out of the question most nights.

 

“Hey kid” 

 

I looked over and saw that an older refugee coming to sit next to me outside of the church “hey” I said in a husher tone. 

 

“Who is your team?” 

 

“I’m sorry?” I looked over at him confused “My team?”

 

“Yeah! Baseball. Come on you must have paid attention before this disaster?” he joked 

 

“No not really, my dad took my to a Red Sox’s game when I was younger.” 

 

“Good man, your father. Not the team that I would’ve chosen but thats none of mah business” 

 

“Oh yeah?” I turned towards him with a slight grin “Who is your team exactly?”

 

“Oh ‘bout the greatest team on earth son, Chicago cubs!” as he threw his hands up in the air.

 

“You see boy. The world is dark now but there will always, be a little good in everythin.”  He turned around and I heard glasses tinking. 

 

“How old are you?” 

 

“I’m 17 sir” 

 

“well” he paused a moment thinking “What the hell..here” He handed me a bottle of Gwinnett Lager. 

 

“If the world didn't go to shit I wouldn't be offering otherwise. Buh it looks like you can use a drink” 

 

I grabbed the bottle from his hand and looked at it. I never had beer or liquor and no one did in my family even when my father was alive. I went and took a sip out of it and immediately spit it out.

 

“Yea, tastes like piss at first, but you’ll get used to it” 

 

I took another swig still was awful but he was right I needed it.

 

We talked about our lives before the bombs and what we had planned for the future. 

“I knew yer father by the way” He slurred a little bit. “Good man, he helped me get my cah out of a ditch when my boy crashed it.” 

 

He threw the bottle behind him “Keep the memories, they will be the most precious thing you have now.” His eyes were glistening I wanted to ask about his son but was too afraid to ask.

 

“What ‘bout your mum?” He said straightening out “Did she make it?” 

 

“to be honest, I’m not quite sure. I was at the corner store when I heard about the bombs. When I made it home no one was there I ran immediately here to see if I can make it into the vault.  But I got here as soon as it closed.” he looked back at me with sorrow in his eyes 

 

“I’m sorry boy, I pray that they made it” 

 

“I do too.”

 

The rest of the night was filled with drinks as others joined as we sang Christmas songs all through the night. It was the most peace we had and the last peace that would happen in a very long time.


	4. Surviving is hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Christmas Charlie knew that this was his new life. There was nothing of the old world left and he had to make the best of it.

A few weeks have passed by and we started to run low on food. Sargent Henson, the leader of our refugee group had set up a team to go out and look for more. I had volunteered I didn't want to stay back and wait. We started preparing the weapons that we had, most were automatics and hand pistols. But we also made some out of the wood and nails. One of the bigger men in our group even made a sledge hammer out of a block of cement. We had been given orders to head to the nearest grocery store and start there. With any luck we may be able to find more cans of food and some other supplies.

 

We started out and we were quiet, most of us were civilians that never held a gun in our life until now. I took out the piece of my fathers flag and tied it around my head, it was hot this late into January. Due to the bomb it never got below 60 degrees. Some areas were even hotter and we tried not to venture into those places. We got to the store and Clint stopped “Listen, let's try not to be heros in here. If there is any bad signs we need to get out fast, everyone understand?” We all nodded and started to head in. Some of us headed towards the back to look for medical supplies and the rest went up and down the aisles.

 

I decided to head to the loading dock at the back of the store. Most of the doors were off the hinges due to the bombs shockwave. I entered the back area looking through some of the trucks. Once I entered the room I heard some cans rolling.

 

_ what was that? _

I prepared myself in case there was someone else in the room. I walked out of the back of the truck trying to investigate the noise. 

 

“Find anything?” 

 

I shot off a couple of rounds in the direction of who spoke, “Woah! Woah! It's me! It's michael!” he ran off to the side.

 

“Oh shit I’m..I’m so sorry” I almost killed him. 

 

He stood back up clutching on his chest. “Holy fuck Charlie”

 

“Look I said I’m sorry it’s your fault for scaring me” 

 

“Yeah well my bad..Did you find anything?” he asked looking through more boxes.

 

“No, it looks like this place was pick clean.” I looked towards the other side of the room “Hey look at that, it's a freezer!” 

 

We both started to walk towards the freezer to see what was in it. But soon after we walked in we notice that a few of the boxes moved.

 

We both looked at each other about tell each other to go check it out “You go!” I whispered. He mouthed back “fine” watching him walk towards the boxes he stopped and lowered his gun and look back at me. 

 

“Its fine Charlie, and look there are boxes of food here!”

 

he started to bend down to look through the boxes that is when I saw a giant cockroach on the wall 

 

“What the fuck is that!” I yelled.

 

“Michael move!” Michael looked up at the wall and screamed. 

 

He tried to run back towards the door, I tried to shoot at it but it disappeared.

 

“What the fuck” Michael yelled “What the fuck was that?”

 

I was in disbelief “I’m..I’m not sure, where did it go?”

 

“I don't know and I don't care. Let's get this food and go!” 

We gathered what we could find which was a few unopened boxes of cans of beans and some other foods that can be used. Even a whole box full of fancy lad cakes. We got back to the camp in the church and put everything away for rationing. We also set up a hunting group to go up into the wooded area further away from the blast area, It should be safe we thought.


	5. Hunting Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding food and discovering that the wildlife is rapidly changing, a hunting group was set up to find livestock. Once they made camp a radio signal had been discovered.

A few of the men had hunting equipment and prepared for a few days. We set out late in the night so we can get to the old hunting spot in the morning. It was a group of 4 of us when we left. 

 

Being in the woods it was almost like nothing had happened. Trees were still standing with green leaves and it was quiet. Peaceful, it was the most normal feeling since the bombs fell. We set up our spots in a little clearing and went about with setting up hunting spots. Our goal was to find bigger game but we would settle for anything smaller.

We finally got our camp set up and decided to light a fire and get some drinks out. We all sat in silence until one of the men named Bill took out a old hand held radio. 

 

“Lets see if we have any news” he smirked. 

 

For a few minutes all you heard was screeches and static. Then we heard a faint sound of a station he stood up and tried to adjust it to get it more clear.

 

_ here we have…...yes that's ri-.....well now time for so-..... _

 

The noise went back to static.

 

“God dammit” he sat back down in frustration. “I hoped that this would work all the way out here”

 

He put his head in his hand. Another man spoke up. 

 

“Well, if we could hear that than there has got to be a tower around somewhere.”  

 

“We can stay an extra day and go looking for it tomorrow. What do you think Bill?” I asked as I stood up to grab another beer.

 

“That's crazy. If we stayed an extra day that could mean death for us” trying to get the radio to work again. 

 

James spoke up this time. “But it could mean more supplies and food depending on where they are” he looked over to Bill. “Plus we got to start moving around who knows what will happen if we stay” 

 

“I guess you're right” sighed Bill. It was starting to get late and everyone could feel it. We all tucked into our makeshift tents and fell fast asleep.

 

Crawling out of my tent in the early morning and I see that another one of our group was up making some coffee. “Morning Clint” I grunted sitting down on a log.

 

“Morning son, want some coffee?” He offered with a metal cup in his hand. 

 

I nodded and grabbed the cup, the smell of coffee brought back happy memories. 

 

It reminded me of times when my mother would make breakfast on a Sunday morning and it would wake me up. 

 

My daydream broke as we heard someone yelling in the distance. 

 

“Wut in the hell?” Clint stood up to find out what was happening. 

 

I go to wake up the other two so we can all be prepared. One of the other men walked out of his tent and Clint looked over to him. 

 

“Everyone rea...James, why in the hell do you not have any pants on?” 

 

Clint said looking at the waking man. “I sleep in my boxers always have” James was turning the safety off his gun.

 

A younger man starting running up to us and we all had our weapons at the ready. The more he got into view the more we recognized him.

 

It was one the younger boys in the camp he was bleeding. 

 

We all lowered our weapons and ran out to meet him. 

 

“Jeremy what’s wrong” Bill got there first and started to check him to see what had happened. Jeremy stood there with his eyes wide open. 

 

“The boys in shock, get him by the shelter and cleaned up” Clint yelled we walked back to the camp and sat him down. Clint tried putting a blanket on him and he shrugged it away. James was cleaning him up to see where the bleeding was coming from but couldn't find any, it wasn't his blood. 

 

“Jeremy?” James was putting the blanket back on him “You need to tell us what happened.”

“Why do you keep trying to put this blanket on me?” Jeremy ripped the blanket off of himself and through it behind him 

“You’re in shock?” 

 

“That doesn't mean I need a blanket! Give me something hard to drink!” James looked at Bill worried. 

 

“Before we give you anything I need you to tell me what happened” 

 

Jeremy looked up at Bill. Tears started to form on his face 

 

“Last night we were getting ready to secure the church..the church. But another group of people came and they took everything. A few of us..of us tried to hold them off till the rest can get away but we couldn't.” He started trailed off. 

 

“James, get the kid a beer” Bill bent down to get level with Jeremy. 

 

“Did anyone else make it?” Jeremy shook his head. “Not that I know of, as soon as the sarg went down I left to find you guys.” 

 

James returned with a open bottle “I dont think everyone made it out.” he took a swig of his drink and clenching his jaw as it went down. Clint was getting red in the face.

 

“Your telling me that you ran when everyone else was being murdered?” he stood up and walked over to the kid “why did you run away? Why?” 

 

He looked at Jeremy clenching his hands. “I didn’t..I didn't mean to, I wanted to find you and let you know what happened so that you didn't go back to it.” 

 

Bill looked at Clint “don't be too hard on the kid, it's awful with what happened but he did the right thing.” He handed him another beer. 

 

“Well looks like we need to come up with a game plan.” he walked away to go pack up the tents. “We can't go back or risk getting killed and I’ve survived this long I don't plan on walking into death.” I went to my tent and starting packing up 

 

“Well I guess we can start looking for that signal right?”


	6. Its probably a trap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and the guys are now in Friendship Heights just outside of DC, after discovering that someone needs help they decide to go and check it out.

“Well that's definitely not a trap.” James said sarcastically as he turned off the radio.

 

“Yeah but what if it's not?” said Jeremy “what if someone is in trouble?” 

 

We all looked at each other trying to figure out a plan “James, Charlie, and bill y'all come with me.” Clint pointed at each us. 

 

He will stay here and watch the apartment” he said looking at Jeremy sternly.

 

“What? No! I want to go!” Shouted Jeremy.

 

“Out of the question, you will stay here” Bill agreed. 

 

Jeremy wanted to fight back but he knew that it wouldn't be any good so he folded his arms and went silent I went to go sit by him. “If any of the alarms go off make it to the roof and lock the door” I handed him the pistol that I had. “Only use this in a emergency and shoot to kill” Jeremy took the gun and nodded.

 

We left the apartment  as the sun was setting. We found the radio tower an hour outside of Friendship Heights. Clint stopped us and nodded towards the station we all looked and saw that there was a light turned on. 

 

“Listen, I’m going to go ahead and make sure its safe. If you hear gunshots I want you to run, don’t worry about me” he whispered. 

 

After we acknowledged what he requested we went and hid behind a truck that was in the road. Clint moved over to the radio station, we watched as he moved towards the front entrance and get back down low. I never cared for Clint but my heart was racing hoping he would be ok. He stood up and tapped on the window and held his hands up.

 

We couldn't see the other person but after a few minutes of intense waiting Clint lowered his arms and motioned for us to come over. When we approached there was a older women and a younger man that had his leg bandaged. 

 

“This a refugee family, they stopped here due to an injury. Bill lend them a stimpack” Clint spoke up Bill started to look through his pack once he found the stimpack he handed it to Clint “Here you go ma’am I hope this helps” he pushed it through a gap in the window. 

 

The woman on the other side looked cautious but grateful. She went to the back room and came back out a few minutes later. “He will be better now, thank you stranger” her voice was a strong southern accent “No need to thank us. Trying to survive just like you” Clint smiled at her. 

 

“We are set up a little down the way in an apartment complex if you want to come?” the look in the women's eye went from skeptical to happiness as she thought about it. “Yes that would be great, Can you help us with getting our stuff?” Bill and James came around to gather the young boy. “Ma’am?” she looked back at Clint “My name is Georgia” she smiled “I’m Clint and this here is Bill, James and Charlie”

 

She looked at us “Are you all related?” James scoffed “Oh god no, imagine if I was related to Clint?” “Watch it boy, I remember when you were just a little tike with skinned knees.” He looked back at Georgia “He’s a smartass.” “That's what you think old man” James yelled out.

 

We got back to the apartment and Jeremy let us in “Who is this?” he asked Bill “Jeremy this is Georgia and her son Jacob” he turned towards Georgia “Didn't you say you had a daughter?” “Oh my, I forgot that I asked her to go look for food at the grocery store down the street.” She froze in fear “Someone needs to go get her!” Everyone was tired from walking but I stood up and got my bag “I’ll go” I started to head towards the door “I’ll go too” James spoke up.

 

Clint looked at us both “Alright, be safe out there.” We headed back out after walking in silence for a while James spoke up. 

 

“What were your plans before the world went to shit?” 

 

“Well, I planned on joining the army. I was going to fill the paperwork out that same day.” I smiled a little bit “I guess god changed that plan” 

 

I looked back towards him “What were you doing?” He had stopped and it looked like he was thinking. 

 

“I graduated from high school the year prior, nothing planned out. I was going to take over my dads mechanic business.” He started to walk again.

 

“Do you thinks she set us up and we are going to get jumped?” I asked James “She might’ve you never know with people these days”

 

We finally arrived at the store where Georgia directed us to. Luckily it wasnt a big store, finding her would be easy. As we walked into the building we heard screaming both James and I looked at each other and ran further inside. It was dark when entering the building but we can hear yelling coming from the back. James motioned to move forward. We both have our weapons at the ready, we came to a door where the yelling was coming from. We opened the door to find a man standing over a young women. We started moving forward to try and catch the guy by surprise as James moved his foot hit a can on the ground.

 

_..tnk tnk tnk... _

 

It all happened within a few seconds but it seemed like slow motion. Looking over to James and then back up to the strange man. He started charging toward us and that is when James hit him with his rifle.

 

The man dropped to the ground with a hard thud, as soon as he went down the women stood up, cocked her pistol and shot him the head. After she was done with him she looked up at and pointed the gun at us “Who are you? I got here first!”

 

We both dropped our weapons and James spoke up first. “Listen please!”

 

She lowered her gun slightly “we came here because we found your mother Georgia.” She still didn't put her weapon down fully, she seemed to be thinking. “Is something wrong with her and how did you find her?”

 

“We listened to a radio station and we found your mom and brother. We gave him some medicine and took them back to our camp in Friendship Heights.” 

 

After a few minutes she lowered her gun and headed back to the back of the store. She returned with bags of items. “Here you can help me carry all this back then.”

 

On the way back to the apartment she walked in front of us. She was a beautiful and dangerous creature I must have been staring for too long cause James elbowed me in the ribs. “You might burn a hole in her ass cheek if you stare too hard” he joked.

 

She turned back around looking at me and I felt my face go red. 

 

We got back to the apartment around what seemed to be midnight “My baby! I am so happy you’re safe!” Her mother held onto her and then immediately checked to make sure she was okay. “Ellarosa, your not hurt are you?”

 

“No momma I’m fine thankfully for?” 

 

James looked confused “Oh that's right we never told you our names. I’m James and this is Charlie.” 

 

I still couldn't stop staring. I never seen anyone more beautiful, her hair was jet black with long curls her skin was smooth and tan. The girls I grew up with were nothing compared to her. I felt another sharp pain in my ribs it was James telling me I was staring again.

 

“Well thank you for helping my family, where would we be sleeping?”

 

Clint came through the door. “There is a room that wasn't closed off a few doors down if you guys want to set up there.”

 

“Whatever we have is yours as well, by chance do you know the area well?” Bill asked while getting a bed ready 

 

“Yes, we have been here for a years, we were on vacation when the bombs fell” Georgina said while she was trying to get Jacob pulled up

 

“We need to know where to get ammunition or at least equipment to make them.” Clint looked at Georgia hoping she would give him an idea.

 

“Day time is a lot more safer than night around here. Best go in the morning for supply gathering. Ellarosa can go with and take you to where you can go for supplies.”

 

“Sounds like a deal” James clapped his hands “Lets get some rest so we will be prepared for tomorrow.”


	7. Lifes lemons are rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the apartment to find supplies and ammunition, something happens that leaves the group crippled.

The next morning after breakfast we set out to look for ammunition's and any other supplies we would need. Ellarosa showed us the back ways to different shops and on how to avoid most raiders in the area. The DC area was desolated. She told us how the bomb hit the white house and it was dangerous to go around it still. We arrived at a shop that sold weapons we were lucky to find that it was not completely ransacked.

 

We grabbed as much as we can and some easy to carry equipment so we can make our own back at the apartment. The way back was in silent with everyone the only noise we would hear was the creaking of our wagon wheels. 

 

“Well this is awkward” James pointed out.

 

“I was enjoying the silence.” snickered Bill, James punched Bill in the arm “Now that's ru-” 

 

James stood still for quite awhile he then looked down to see that he was bleeding from his chest. He dropped down to his knees.

 

“Sniper!” Clint pushed myself and Jeremy to the ground “Take cover! Bill! He's done for get to safe-” I looked over to see that Clint had been shot in the head “Bill run!” I yelled as the rest of us ran for cover. We ran to a building that was crumbling away.

 

“Charlie! James and Clint they..they” 

 

“Jeremy” I grabbed him “I need you to stay calm” I looked over to Ellarosa “do you know how to get out of here?” She shook her head “How did they find us?” she finally let out.

 

“They must have been watching us” I was looking out a crack in the wall to see where the sniper was. “I’m not sure how long they have been watching, but it looks like it is only one person.”

 

Standing back up I went to the back of the building. “We will have to wait till dusk and sneak out the back.” 

 

I turned back around and Ellarosa was gone “Ellarosa? Jeremy? Where did she go?” 

 

“I...I dont know. She was here a minute ago” 

 

“Stay here. I’m going to go find her, Look out for bill” I started up the stairs. I finally reach the top floor. I walked outside and saw her at the edge of the building. Her gun pointed towards the top of another building. “Ellarosa!” She looked back to motion to be silent but it was too late she let out a scream, she was bleeding from her arm.

 

I ran to take cover I cocked my pistol and waited to take aim. But before I could I heard another gunshot. I looked back around and she was walking back toward me “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” 

 

I stood back up “How was I supposed to know you were going to run off and play hero?” I yelled back at her. 

 

“Someone had to! We couldn't stay in the building all day!” 

 

“So that gives you the right to go get into danger? You got shot!” “That's because!” She stopped and took a few beathes “It..would've..been..ok.” she said through her teeth “I shot him..he’s dead” 

 

I knew she got shot because of me “Look I’m...I’m sorry. We need to get your wound looked at and I’m sure Jeremy has shit himself by now.” She nodded in agreement. We got back outside and went to go search the bodies.

 

“Jeremy go look for Bill” He walked away and grabbed the weapons. I don’t know how long I looked at James, I couldn't believe we lost both James and Clint in the matter of seconds. Jeremy yelled from a few feet away “Charlie! I think it’s Bill!” Great, we lost Bill too I got back up and wiped my hands on my pants and jogged over to Jeremy. “Fucking christ” It was revolting he was hardly recognizable. 

 

_ I’m so tired of burying my friends. _ .

 

I felt a hand on my arm, sending a shock up through my body I turned to see Ellarosa. “Charlie, we need to get back to the apartment and find a new place, we aren't safe there anymore.” Ellarosa let go of me as soon as she told me.

 

“Why?” I asked confused. 

 

“When I was aiming to shoot the sniper on the roof he looked like he was talking into a walkie talkie. They must have been watching us, I have to get back to make sure my family is safe.” 

 

I agreed and we took everything that we could and ran back to the apartment. As we got back it looked like some of the traps we set up had been disengaged. This made my heart drop 

 

“I need the both of you to hide I’m going to go and check.” They both agreed and hid in a closet I grabbed Clints shotgun moving into the building.

 

I walked into the apartment where we gathered earlier that day, some items were tossed as if they were searching for something.

 

_..raiders were definitely here.. _

 

I continued to move into each bedroom our part of the apartment was fine. I left to go into the other apartment to check on Ellarosa’s family. The moment I entered I instantly regretted it. Dropping to my knees I looked up to the site of Georgia and Jacob hanging from the ceiling, not only hung but they were missing their hands. 

 

_..How did they do this in the amount of time we were gone... _

 

I got back up and went to go to where they were hiding, I opened the door. “Ellarosa..” her eyes widened in fear.

 

“No...no you can't tell me” her voice started to crack.

 

“Please don't go back there, it would be better for you..” I tried to convince her but she wouldn't have it. 

 

“I have to see...I have to see it!” she pushed me out of the way as she turned the corner. I heard her screaming I would've gone to comfort her but I didn't want to see the body's again.

 

“I guess we are all orphans, we lost everyone” Jeremy trembled as he said the words I couldn't help but agree “I guess so.”


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing almost everyone; Charlie, Jeremy and Ellarosa needed to find somewhere new to go. They found a well protected settlement that they could stay at.

We didn't stay at the apartment long, It was just us left. I had Ellarosa and Jeremy by my side, but inside I felt alone. After walking a few miles we finally came across some people who seemed genuinely friendly. They told us about a settlement down the road that had been set up and is doing really well and were looking for refugees. They pointed us west and after a few more hours we came across a massive building that had been set up with what seemed like security and weaponry running off generators.

Someone must have taken these from a local army checkpoint

As we walked up security had drawn their weapons, “are you here for refuge or to start trouble?” one of the guards asked. 

“No...No trouble sir, we are looking for a place to live” My words came out like melted playdough, I’m sure they thought I was an idiot. The head guard lowered his weapon and walked out to us. 

“This is the EastCliff Apartment Settlement, when you enter you must surrender your weapons, you will get them back in 24 hours after you have been assigned to a living quarters and a job” He showed us the way into the apartment then opened the door “Welcome to our little slice of paradise.” 

We walked into the apartment complex and it was beautiful. My jaw dropped at the site of the inside it wasn't touched by the outside world red and gold decor everywhere everything looked like velvet. I was afraid to touch anything the last few months I have slept outdoors and I am pretty sure I wasn't very fresh since access to water was limited. 

We walked up to the counter and surrendered our weapons to a beefy man beside a frail older lady at the desk who was taking our information. “Now, I’m sure that the guard told you but we all earn our keep here” her voice was shaky “otherwise you are thrown out to make room for people who need help. You are all very young and will do good in helping us” she said looking each of us down “We have very luxurious rooms in each of our four buildings each room comes with either 2 or 3 bedrooms which would you like?” We all looked around at each other and at the same time asked for a 3 bedroom. “Ok deary's, here is your key. You will receive a letter letting you know of employment opportunities, once you are ready you can go speak with darren who is located down the hall and they will get you assigned” she pointed towards were he would be. We found our living quarters a few flights up as we walked in it was as if nothing happened, everything was intact even the appliances in the kitchen worked.

I’m sure they have a large generator running 

“I found my room!” Jeremy shouted from the back. 

I went to the back to see what he chose, the rooms were very good size with a bed. His window overlooked the east side. I went to go look at the other rooms and chose mine. I started to walk back out into the living area when I looked out towards the balcony I saw Ellarosa. “Ellarosa, we left you the biggest ro..” “Ella, please call me Ella” her voice was low and brittle. I didn't know what to do or how to comfort her I felt like with one touch she would crumble. 

I stood looking out the balcony with her in silence looking down there was a court yard that had a playground and some shops set up, they had a full economy created within a few months of the bombs falling it was amazing. But the joy felt tiny compared to the sadness I felt near me that was Ella standing next to me. My heart ached I knew what she was feeling, the sudden loss of family and never being able to see them again. I decided to try and get her mind off of it. 

“We need to clean out your wound before it becomes infected, I think they have clean running water here” she silently nodded and went to the bathroom, I followed after her to make sure she got there ok, I made my way back to my room I was exhausted when I finally went to lay down, I havent slept on a real bed in months. My eyelids were like bricks and didn't take long for me to sleep. 

I woke up to the sound of knocks at my door, I checked the watch to see the time. 

3:45 am? 

I looked back up to the door and there was another few knocks. I got up and went to the door. I was surprised to see Ella standing there. 

“Ella? Is something wrong?” 

she stood there in silence, she finally looked up at me I can see that she was crying, it felt like my bones had shattered I hated that she was like this. “I..I couldnt sleep.” she pushed me aside and stood by the bed, I stood at the doorway a little dumbfounded. What would she want to talk to me about? “Is there anything I can do for you?” I walked closer to her he back was turned towards me her shoulders were shaking.

Oh no she's crying. 

I walked closer to her and placed my hand on her back to try and provide some comfort “Look, I know that...that your hurting” 

Oh god why am I so awful at comforting? 

“But I wanted to let you know that I am here if you need anything” I lowered my hand from her back and she turned back to me her face was wet from the tears and eyes were swollen “Did you lose anyone?” she grabbed my hand and held onto it “yes, but not in the way you did. I hope...actually pray that my mother and brother made it into the vault” 

I looked down to her and pulled her in for a hug but as soon as I did she kissed me. She kissed me harder, deeper, with a urgenency I’ve never known before. She needed me and I needed her, we both knew this I wanted more, my hands made their way up to her hair there was so much of it and I loved it. She pushed me onto the bed and slide beside me. I can see the hunger in her eyes she took off her shirt and proceeded to take mine off. I wanted this I wanted her but it was wrong I couldn't. 

“Ella” she kissed me again “Ella please wait.”

“What?” she said impatiently.

“I don't think we should do this, I know your upset and I don't want you to do something you will regret” 

“You don't want me?” she slide off me and sat at the edge of the bed I can hear her voice shaking.

“no that's not what I meant, look I care for you...I do... but the timing it's not perfect” 

Fuck...those were the wrong words.

She stood up and walked back to the door “I see.” 

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to hurt you” 

she stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek “I know” she went back into her room.


	9. I'm so stupid

_Why am I such a fucking idiot! I had her. She was here_.

 

I didn't know what time it was and I didnt care, I still could taste her and I wanted more, but I ruined it. I tried to think about what my mom would say but I don't think we even ever had the “talk” that my friends told me about. I thought about knocking on her door but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Drifting off to sleep imagining what James and Bill would say.

 

_“Oh you fucked up real good” I know James would've point out  Than Bill would've spoken up“Shut up James, he’s just shy. It_ _would've been your first time right?"_

 

“Charlie..Charlie. We have our assignments!” Jeremy screamed startling me away I checked my watch again.

 

_7 AM? Dammit_

 

I got out of bed and opened the door “Geez you look like a wreck” Jeremy commented “thanks for pointing that out” I walked out into the living room and grabbed the folder on the table. Ellas was missing she probably already left, I don't blame her after what I said last night. I opened the folder and checked for my job.

 

“I got security detail for afternoon shift” I closed the booklet and looked over to Jeremy “What did you get?” He had a look of disappointment on his face “I got farming” “Thats good, you dont know how to shoot well” I chuckled “Ha ha very funny. Where did Ellarosa go?” that sinking feeling returned “I’m not sure, I think she got an early start”.

 

Over the next months it was like living a normal life, Jeremy was bitter about being part of the farm but he got used to the idea after a while, security wasn't too awful either, I got to shoot things and see Ella. But during the evenings it was worse Jeremy found some kids his age to hang out with and they would play games during the evening so it was just me and Ella. She would sit in her room and I would fix guns out in the living room.

 

One night was eerily quiet and thoughts were running around in my head I was in my own world.

 

“Charlie” I snapped out of my day dream “Ella?” I put the gun down, this was the first time she talked me since that night “Something is wrong” she folded her arms and looked at me with her big brown eyes.

 

“Jeremy is never out this late, I’m..I’m worried”

 

I looked at my wrist watch and she was right it was almost 2 in the morning “I’m sure he will be back soon” I tried to reassure her

 

I can tell she was a little upset “No this isn't like him, he's always back by at least 11.”

 

“I’m not sure on what we can do, it's not exactly like he can leave this place” I set the gun down and walked over to where she was standing “he’s young he probably found a girl and is out having fun.”

 

_Oh god I sound like my mother_

 

“Thats where you’re wrong. I've never trusted those people that he has been with and they have been going to the basement” her eyes started to tear up I can tell she was getting upset.

 

“Thats restricted no one is allowed down there”

“Exactly, we need to go see what they are up to” I knew that if I said no she would go anyway and I couldn't let her do that.

 

“Ok fine, let's go but if we get caught it's your fault” she tried holding back a smile “Lets go and bring that pistol.”

 

We left the apartment and headed down towards the basement. Careful to avoid anyone that could turn us in. Once we got to the main lobby we headed to the long hallway to reach the door, Ella stopped walking.

 

“I hear someone coming” I stopped and tried to hear the steps sure enough there was footsteps I harshly whispered “What are we going to do?” she pushed up to the wall next thing I knew her lips were on mine, I knew she only meant it as a distraction but it was like our bodys wanted it they curved into each other trying to become one, as the footsteps came we heard grumblings as they moved around us she opened her eyes and I was once again staring into her big brown eyes. I didn't want to move from this spot., her breath was hot on my lips “lets go.”

 

I gathered myself and followed after her, we made it to the door and it was ajar, we quietly slipped in and went down the stairs we got to the 3rd landing when she stopped again “Do you hear that?”

 

“ I don't but stay here, I dont want you getting hurt” She touched my arm as I started walking.

 

“If you die..” she trailed off “Don't worry I wont die” my words seemed to ease her worries.

 

“Good cause if you did I would have to kill you again” I wanted to kiss her again so bad her lips were so tempting but I tore myself away and went down to the next level to get a better idea of what was happening.


	10. Jeremy

I reached the landing and down in the room further the voices getting clearer, I decided to go down further to take a look. I reached the bottom floor and hid behind some boxes where I can look and see what was happening. There was a group of at least 4 or 5 raiders, there were 2 other men that I could only assume were Jeremy’s friends then I saw him...Jeremy was on the ground with a bag over his head and his hands tied. 

 

I froze I didn't know what to do “We caught him trying to tell the captain about the raid” one of the other men spoke to the raiders, the man looked down at Jeremy “Wake up worm” He yelled and hit his head with the butt of his gun “You were going to snitch on your friends?” he bent down to his level “Didn’ your momma tell you that snitchin was bad for yor health” He snapped his fingers and before I knew it Jeremy was in the air they had him in a noose, his feet were kicking the raiders were hitting at his legs with bats and all I could hear was screaming but I couldn't move If I did I would die I knew it. 

 

After a few minutes he stopped moving, One last twitch of his foot, I wanted to go shoot every single one of them he was innocent! I felt my ears getting red, the raiders exchanged a pouch of what I could assume of money to the other guys and just as they were about to walk away one of the men came back and hacked off his hands. These were the same raiders that killed Ella’s family and the guys.  

 

After they were finished they went back through the tunnels. As soon as the coast was clear I ran back up the stairs Ella was sitting when she saw me. “What's wrong I heard yelling?” I grabbed her arm and forced her up “We gotta go..we gotta now” we got up the stairs and back into the hallway “Jeremy..Charlie where is Jeremy?” she made a full stop I couldn't look her in the eyes she suffered so much already “Hes...hes dead” the silence was cold “He's dead?” her voice started cracking “how? Wait don't tell me that was what all the yelling was..wasn't it?” I could only nod “Where is his body? Did they take it?” I shook my head “He’s still hanging?” Her voice was gaining strength I knew she was angry “You left him down there? How could you?” I grabbed her by the arms “Listen Ella, there were too many down there. They were the ones that killed everybody. We need to get to the captain and tell her what I saw” she was holding back the tears and she agreed we took off to go to the captains quarters. 

 

We arrived just as she was leaving the room, “Captain!” she turned around towards us “What are you doing?” she was confused as to why we were there “Ma’am we have something to tell you but we need to go in private” she motioned to her room. As soon as we got back into her office she sat down and took a breath “what is it?” The words poured out of Ella’s mouth “Raiders are planning an attack” The captains eyes widened in fear “Raiders? How do you know?” “I saw them personally, we need to stop them or get everyone out” my chest hurt from all the running, the captain was staring off, “We will have to investigate, where did you see the raiders?” Ella and I knew that this was when it was going to get bad “Well Ma’am, we went searching for Jeremy the younger boy who has been with us and we followed them to the basement.”

 

The last words out of my mouth come out so fast that I hoped she wouldn't recognize what I said.  All that I heard was a soft sigh from the captain “I’m deeply disappointed that you went there as we have mentioned it is restricted. We will need to discuss ramifications but we have more pressing matters. I will gather some of the more advanced guards and go into the basement to seal off whatever entrances we can find and post a few by the door.” I nodded and started making my way out of the room “Charlie?” I turned back around “yes captain?” “Did you find your friend?” “I did ma’am, he died his body is still down there” she lowered her head “I see we will ensure a proper burial for him once we take care of this” thanking her we went on our way.

 

Back at the apartment, it was quiet and the air was thick. We sat in silence both waiting for the other to say something. Flashes of Jeremys feet kicking kept coming in and out the worst part was when they cut off his hands.

 

_ Why did they cut the hands off? _

 

I so badly wished I could remove the memory and burn it. “What are we going to do?” Ella finally blurted out bringing me back to reality “I’m..I’m not sure” I put my face in my hands everything felt hot, I didn't know how to feel, I’ve lost everyone in my life up to this point. “We are leaving..now” I stood up and went to go pack up my stuff “What are you talking about?” Ella followed me and stopped in the doorway “We can't just leave we need to help protect these people” “No, I’m not staying, I’m leaving while I have the chance” “So, your just gonna leave all these people to die?” “Yup that's right, I gotta protect myself cause no one else can rely on me anymore” I stood up from grabbing my shot gun from out under my bed “You can either stay with me or stay here” I looked at her waiting for her to answer. Her eyes told me that she was torn. 

 

“I..I want..I want to go with you..” her words soft.

 

“Ok then get your..”

 

“but I’m going to stay, I have a responsibility to these people they won't survive if we leave”

 

“They aren't going to survive period, goodbye Ella” Just like that I left.


	11. I'm so stupid part 2

I don't know if I was being smart or if I just did the most stupidest thing in my entire life. Leaving the apartment with Ella in it tore at my chest I’m pretty sure I was in love with her. But in a world like this its about surviving to the next day. For the first time since the bombs fell I was truly alone nothing but my own thoughts to occupy me. I didn't know where to go but I kept walking, walking to go anywhere but I knew that if I stopped I would go back to her and I couldn't go back. 

 

It eventually got late in the day and I was tired. I started making my way to find a small house to hide away in. There was a house that was mostly intact still a few windows blown out but looked sturdy enough to hold me up for a few nights. I dropped off my stuff and went out to look for anything to help with starting a fire, I couldn't sleep, apart from everything going through my head I didn't have anyone as a lookout. Half of me was convinced I should go back but everyone is probably already dead. There was nothing I could do to help right? Raiders would stop at nothing to kill everyone. What else could I do? Keep wondering for the rest of my life? I almost thought about going home and sitting in front of the vault hoping it would open again but then again I really should try and find another settlement. 

 

I just don't know how possible it would be. It seemed like there was less and less people these days. I don't even know what is happening across the rest of the country, was the west doing just fine and only the east was hit? My eyelids grew heavy and soon I had fallen asleep.  

  
  


It’s been months since I last saw Ella, I try to think about her everyday so I don’t forget what she looks like but even that was fading. I had no hopes of ever seeing her again. I went back to the compound to see what happened and it was a hollow shell of what it was before, I could tell that the wild life had already helped themselves to the bodys that were left outside. I didn't dare go inside, I couldn't live with myself if I found her body, my only hope was that she got out alive. Leaving this part of me behind I left, but I couldn't say that It left me with a bitter taste in my mouth.

 

I was so angry why would people evolve into such angry beings not even a year ago everyone was normal, they went to work or school everyone had normal lives. Here in DC you can see the evidence of people living behind a false security of everything being ok. Most places were still intact as I had been staying in a remote building not to far from the washington monument. Going through some old computers reading up on what was happening before the bombs fell,  some provided a hilarious view into other peoples worlds. But my thoughts would always turn to the world outside. 

 

It was late and I was eating my last can of beans, the fire was growing dim as the minutes crept by. I knew that in the morning I would need to pack up and move to another location, DC was huge. I remember being younger and my father always going to DC for business before he joined the army I always asked if I could come with. 

 

Those were easier times. My heart ached for my family I missed them so much, I wonder what we would be doing right now probably preparing for a bbq with the neighbors or I would be helping Richey with his summer project. I put out the fire and laid down on the makeshift bed I had made looking up I could see the stars through the roof. As I drifted into sleep I wondered if Ella was truly alive she was smart and capable, she was also much better at shooting a gun than I will ever be, mom would have loved her...I think? 

 

It must have been early in the morning before the explosions started, startled from my sleep I grabbed my browning before heading to the lower floor window. Peering out the window I couldn't believe my eyes was this a dream? It had to be. 

 

In the distance were creatures that were massive in size they had to be over 8 feet tall they were also very muscular. It was still dark outside so I couldn't really see what they looked like but I knew they were danger. Great I thought Raiders first now whatever these things are? What else did the wasteland have? I had to get out soon I quietly made my way opposite of where they were going. Where could I go that was safe? I had to go somewhere but I did not want to be where those monsters were headed. I headed the only direction I could which was north towards Baltimore, hopefully this things were only native to DC. I stopped by a small shop on my way to pack more food and my way to Charm city. 

 

Afternoon started to creep up and I could feel the heat, I had to find someplace cool quick. In my time of traveling I have learned to stay away from areas that could be heavily populated. The more discrete the area the better specially if your alone. I came upon a river and gathered water, I took off my shirt and soaked it in the water but I still needed to find a covered area I waked further down the freeway and came across a set of buildings one appeared to be a medical center. 

 

I knew it probably could be a bad idea but I needed somewhere to go till the sun started to set. Walking into the medical center it was quiet normally if there was raiders you would hear them. I went into the back to the offices and set my things down, I proceeded to search through the building to make sure I was alone sure enough I was. The building was intact and felt safe, After looking for extra medical supplies and anything else I could use for my trip to baltimore I found a room that was away from windows, I proceeded to make a bedding so I could rest. I felt my eyelids drooping and soon I fast asleep. 

 

Waking up I was groggy and I felt a massive headache coming on. 

 

“Oh good, yer awake.” 

 

I heard a chirpy voice I tried to concentrate on who it was but all I could see was fiery red hair.

 

“The drugs will soon pass I jus’ wanted to make sure yer were alone” she came close to me and I could make out her face she had pale skin with jade colored eyes. 

 

“Who are you” I mumbled 

 

“Yer new bes’ friend” she grinned.


	12. If things couldn't have gone any worse

I woke again to find myself alone. 

 

_ Was that a dream? _

 

I tried to get up but my legs would cooperate, what time is it? I knew it was late but I didn't know how late. I went to go look down at my watch and it was missing fuck that was my grandfathers I frantically started searching the area around me for it. 

 

“Ahem” 

 

I stopped searching and slowly turned around, fuck it was real. She was standing in the doorway playing with the watch 

 

“you should be real careful about what you do out here” she winked at me “I coulda been anyone.” 

 

“Are you going to kill me or what?” I snapped back at her. 

 

She started smiling “oh honey no I’m not” she started walking closer to me. 

 

She was about a foot shorter than me but her wild red hair made up for the height “Than what do you want?” I stepped away from her. 

 

She started to hand me back my watch “I was following you for awhile and thought that two would make for better company” she crossed her arms still smiling. 

 

I was confused “Why the hell did you drug me then?” I was started to feel hot in the collar. 

 

“Just a precaution, you never know these days. When you passed out I thought it was perfect timing to give you just a tiny dose.” She looked back down at the tiny camp. 

 

“In fact I really don't know why I did I guess it was just something to do.” 

 

_ This broad is crazy.  _

 

“Let's start over my name is Cecily” her demeanor was absolutely annoying but I couldn't help but laugh. “I’m Charlie.”

 

Cecily and I decided to travel together, we were a few hours away from Baltimore before we decided to stop for camp. 

 

“Thank god you know how to start a fire Charlie, I almost froze at night” 

 

_ Well that makes no sense. _

 

“You know what you said is absolutely crazy right? It's been hot day in and day out” she rolled her eyes “yer know what I mean, so what did yer do before the big bomb?” 

 

“I went to school, took care of my brother” I stopped to think “I was going to join the army, was ready to go but then that's when it happened.” 

 

There was silence probably the most since we joined up the night before. 

 

“Did yer mum and brotha make it?” I finally got a flame going, I sat back a little bit to look into the fire “to be honest I don't know, they may have died they could have made it to the vault” I could tell she was trying to think of something to say. 

 

“I’m sorry, that's awful” she bit her lip “If it makes yer feel better my mum dropped me off at my memaws and never came back.” 

 

I looked at her from across the fire despite her being crazy she was alluring her face was lively. “Whatcher looking at Charlie? Do I got something on my face” she started wiping at her face “no everything is fine, just tired I guess” I laid down thoughts of Ella came back to me, before I knew it I was passed out.  

 

We got into Baltimore by the afternoon and it seemed much different here than in DC, granted there was still a scarce amount of people but here they seemed to have signs pointing towards a large settlement. 

 

“It's good to be ba..” Cecily stopped “I mean it's good to be back among people..people cause I’ve been on my own for so long” I looked at her while she started to turn a cherry red. “Stop looking at me start walking!” she walked passed me mumbling to herself. 

 

Why did I agree to travel with her? Oh that's right I’m insane. We started to follow the signs directing us to the settlement. I kept wondering why would they have signs wouldn't that point the raiders to them? Soon my question was answered, right in what I assumed was the middle of the city was a settlement protected by metal walls and military style turrets. 

 

“This is..” I couldn't think of the words. 

 

“Amazing, wonderful, incredible?” Cecily had the biggest smile. 

 

“Yeah those” I couldn't help but smile either it was infectious. 

 

“Come on charlie-cakes, lets get a move on!” 

 

She grabbed my hand and we ran to the entrance of the settlement. We got to the front entrance where it seemed that we had to go through a screening process. Soon after we got through we entered the settlement through the giant doors. It was more than amazing. It felt like nothing changed there was shops, homes, even a regular coffee shop. It was huge. This is amazing I only wish everyone could see this my thoughts went through all the faces I met since the bombs fell.

 

“Come on let's get something to eat” Cecily brought me back and at the mention of food, my stomach growled in agreement. We stopped in front of a food cart “Wot can I get ya kids?” an older man smiled “Let me get 2 Jerrys and 2 nukes” Cecily shouted before I could ask what there was.

 

“2 Jerrys and a double nuke coming right up!” I couldn't help but think that she had been here before. 

 

“Cecily, be honest with me. You've been here before.” 

 

She turned towards me with a stunned look “No, I mean..” she started to turn red again “Ok fine yes. I have been here before.” 

 

“Why didn't you tell me before?” She grabbed the hotdogs and the nuka-colas from the vendor “It's complicated, I'll tell you later” she started to walk away. 

 

“Hey! Misses ya forgot to pay!” She stopped and turned back around she looked right at me. 

 

“Charlie-cakes can you help me with this?” she nodded towards her backpack “Front pack.” 

 

I opened the pocket and found only bottle caps “This is just garbage, there is no money.” 

 

“Silly, that is money now” she looked towards the man “How much again?” 

 

“6 caps kid” I counted out 6 bottle caps and handed them to the man 

 

“Thanks much” he grunted 

 

We sat down to eat the hotdogs, It looked like there was every topping that could go on a hotdog on this. Was it real? Could they still have real food here? 

 

“If yer not going to eat it, than I will” Cecily jokingly suggested.  

 

“No, no I'll eat it I just have to remember how to eat real food” It’s unreal I almost forgot what real food tasted like. 

 

“Do they have a farm here?” I asked 

 

“Yup, they even have a butcher most of the animals from a local farm made it ou’ so we raise them and butch them in town now.” 

 

She stopped eating “Shit” she muttered putting her face in her hands. 

 

“I need an explanation now Cecily” I felt my jaw clench she peered back up to me through her fingers “You drugging me was not just an accident was it?” 

“No” she looked ashamed “No it wasn't, I need ya to trust me though... please.” 

 

She looked at me with apologetic eyes I didn't know what to think I was more confused than when I had to take calculus in my junior year “Fine” that seemed to cheer her up 

 

“I’m so happy that ya will trust me!” 

 

We finished eating and she took me to a tiny house near the east wall. 

 

“Home sweet Home” Cecily showed off her home proudly. “Come inside!” 

 

She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the home, 

 

“Well? Whad da ya think?”

 

First impression of the home was a mess and there was an awful smell I’m assuming left out food that she forgot to put away 

 

“It's..a very beautiful home you have here” my nostrils were burning as I lied. 

 

“Thank you! I never have anyone here” her expression turned from joyous to serious in a matter of seconds “But ya want an explanation” she left to go clean off the couch.  

 

“I would yes” I sat on the couch “Start with who are you really?”

 

She exhaled slowly “I’m both the contact and scout for a faction called The Crimson Brand” 

 

“The Crimson Brand?” I snorted 

 

“Yes!” she exploded “I'm being serious!” 

 

I couldn't help but laugh “What do they do?” 

 

“They are who helped rebuild this area after the bombs fell. They help supply the city with fresh water, food and protection” 

 

“What does this have to do with me?” 

 

she started rubbing her neck “Well here is the deal, We got intel that one of our rival factions leaders had left their compound. I was assigned to finding him.” 

 

Unbelievable I thought “So?” 

 

“Well I thought I found him according to the description I was given” 

 

“and?” 

 

“and I followed him to a littlebuildingandIdruggedhimwhenhefellasleep!” she blurted out. 

 

I had to concentrate on my breathing. “You thought…” 

 

_...Breath in Breathe out.. _

 

“I was the other factions leader.. and you drugged me?” 

 

“Yes, but I swear it was on accident. Once I went through yer stuff I noticed that you wasn't him and I thought it would be funny story once you woke up” Her eyes got big as if she was a puppy. 

 

I couldn't believe it at all. She mistook me for a rival factions leader? I don't know how long it was before she spoke. 

 

“I’m..I’m  sorry, if that makes you feel better.” She put her hand on mine, I moved my hand and stood up. 

 

“Why didn't you leave when you found that I wasn't who you thought I was?” 

 

She looked up at me with her big eyes “I felt sorry, plus I though’ I could convince you to join, being out in the world is no fun these days.” 

 

I felt my shoulders fall cause she was right I would've died out there by myself. “I can't promise that I will join, I’ll need some time to think and rest” I looked around “Do you have a another bed or something I could sleep on while I am here?” 

 

She looked around “You can use my bed, It’s just down the hall to the right” she pointed in the direction that I would need to go. 

 

“No, I couldn’t do that. Where would you sleep?” 

 

“Oh don’ worry about be me, I’m not much of a sleeper” she winked. 


End file.
